WO-A-96/04178 discloses a peelable film comprising a core layer comprising an olefin polymer and a heat-sealable layer comprising a blend of low density polyethylene (LDPE) and a material incompatible with the LDPE, such as an olefin polymer or a co- or terpolymer of ethylene, propylene or butylene. The film structure can be heat-sealed to a plastic container to form the lid of the container, or to itself to form a package.
EP-A-746468 describes a multi layer film which peels by rupture within what is referred to in the specification as an intermediate layer between a base layer and a heat sealable layer. The intermediate layer is said to comprise preferably a blend of polymers which do not co-crystallise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,915 discloses an oriented polyolefin film having a white-opaque cold seal-receptive skin layer on one side of a core layer and a vacuum deposited metal layer on the other side of the core layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,792 discloses a heat-sealable composition comprising (a) from about 30 to about 70 wt % of a low-melting polymer comprising a very low density ethylene-based copolymer defined by a density in the range of about 0.88 g/cm3 to about 0.915 g/cm3, a melt index in the range of about 1.5 dg/min to about 7.5 dg/min, a molecular weight distribution (Mw/Mn) no greater than about 3.5 and (b) from about 70 to about 30 wt % of a propylene-based polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,780 discloses an oriented polymeric α-olefin film having: an isotactic propylene homopolymer core; a cold seal release skin layer adherent to one side of the core; and a surface treated cold seal receptive layer or such treated layer with a cold seal cohesive composition over the surface treatment of said layer on the other side of the core. The cold seal release skin layer comprises a slip agent and a blend of two polymers, namely, an ethylene-propylene random copolymer containing about 2% to 8% of ethylene in such copolymer and an ethylene-butylene copolymer containing about 0.5% to 6% of ethylene in such copolymer. The cold seal receptive layer is of an ethylene-propylene random copolymer containing about 2 to 8% of ethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,265 discloses a peelable film comprising (a) a core layer comprising an olefin polymer, (b) a skin layer on at least one surface of the core layer, the skin layer comprising: a blend of a butylene polymer with another olefin polymer or a polymer of butylene and at least one other olefin, and (c) a coating layer on the skin layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,698 relates to a peelable, oriented, opaque, multilayer polyolefin film comprising at least one opaque layer and a peelable top layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,442 relates to multilayer films that are heat-sealable over a broad temperature range. The '442 patent also relates to multilayer films that provide easy-opening and hermetic seals to packages. The films of the '442 patent are made up of a core layer comprising linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and at least one skin layer having a melting point of at least 10° C. below the core layer melting point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,968 discloses a multilayer polyolefin film comprising at least three coextruded layers comprising an opaque base layer, an intermediate layer, and an outer peelable surface layer composed of two incompatible polyolefins, wherein the intermediate layer contains at least 80% by weight of a polyolefin having a lower melting point or lower glass transition temperature than the polyolefin forming the base layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,975 discloses a sealable film comprising an inner layer of any olefin polymer, a sealing layer and a separable layer positioned there between. The separable layer comprises an ethylene-propylene copolymer or a blend of polyethylene and another olefin, which forms an incompatible mixture or blend.
Another type of peelable seal is described in our co-pending United Kingdom patent application 0514785.5.
There is on ongoing need for improved products in the field of sealable and peelable film structures. In particular, a need still exists for a film structure that has a sealable outer layer that seals well to itself or other surfaces over a broad temperature and/or pressure range and which is able to peel within one layer of a multi-layer film, and yet which maintains acceptable characteristics for the film's end use in terms of at least one of gloss, haze, opacity, printability and COF. In particular there is a need for peelable films which can be readily opened without creating a “z-direction” tear. In stretched polyolefin films, in particular biaxially orientated polypropylene films, the mechanical strength of seal seams is often higher than that of the film itself, and therefore when a sealed pack is opened is not only the seal seam which is broken apart. Typically, a tear propagates in an uncontrolled manner through the entire film upon opening. Peelable films are films which once sealed can be separated again mechanically without damaging or destroying the film itself. Peelable seal layers are typically required to have good sealing properties and also permit controlled opening of a bag or package. A peelable heat sealable film can be formed when a coated film is formed by coating a biaxially oriented polypropylene film formed as a multi layer film with a core of a homopolymer of polypropylene with a skin layer formed on each side or major surface of the core with a heat sealable coating. Such skin layers may be formed from copolymers such as copolymers of propylene and ethylene including block copolymer. The skin layer formed as a melt coat during the production of the film is believed to give a peeling seal when coated by virtue of incompatible phases in the melt coat. This limits the plain of failure to the melt coat itself, away from the core layer avoiding any possibility of a tearing seal in the core. The result is that the seal is weaker than a conventional seal but gives the same seal strength throughout the pool, and doesn't tear. A z-direction tear disrupts the integrity of a multilayer film when the film is pulled apart at the seal. A film with a z-direction tear has not simply separated at the seal line. Instead, the separation, or tear, has extended to other layers of the film. It is difficult to properly reclose a package that has a z-direction tear, thereby hampering the ability of the package to maintain the freshness or integrity of its contents. When z-direction tears can be eliminated, packages are easily refolded and sealed by simple mechanical means, such as a clip or adhesive label.